


Embracing Tragedy (No Wait It's Actually Comedy Remix)

by Isis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drabble, Acrostic, Bad Poetry, I mean seriously this is terrible poetry, M/M, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Loki blah blah blah, Tony blah blah blah, but in verse with an acrostic!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Embracing Tragedy (No Wait It's Actually Comedy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embracing Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842147) by [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina). 



> So I actually haven't seen the movies since the first one which was so long ago I forgot pretty much everything about it. But I love poetry and so I thought the original poem was awesome, even though I have no clue what it's about, and that inspired me to remix it!

**Why** do I speak to you in a poetical meter?

**H** ighfalutin speechifying always sounds much neater.

**A** nyway, I hate you, Stark, so please fuck off and die

**T** hough I’d like it better if you’d fuck me first, by the by.

**T** ony’s  
 **H** ad  
 **E** nough:

**F** orget it, Loki, I trust you not a single whit

**U** nder that sexy smirk of yours you’re just a sexy git

**C** ome on, admit you love me, and my suit gives you a hard-on

**K** neel to you? You bet, just drop trou, and we shall have Midgard-fun.


End file.
